Kiyoshi Tsukino
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: Usagi was the new girl who was trying to become as good of a ninja as her mother Tsunade. She didn't ask for Konoha's Ninjas to fall for her or for their fangirls to chase after her. She has no choice but to disguise herself as the new boy: Kiyoshi Tsukin
1. Retrieval Mission

**Summary: **Usagi was the new girl who was trying to become as good of a ninja as her mother Tsunade. She didn't ask for Konoha's Ninjas to fall for her or for their fangirls to chase after her. She has no choice but to disguise herself as the new boy: Kiyoshi Tsukino. What havoc follows her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SailorMoon, or Naruto.

**dreaming.sapphire: **Hey guys! I know I know! I shouldn't be creating more stories but this idea came to my head recently... And you know me, I always have to create things before I finish other things. ;) Now for some quick facts!

1.) Usagi is Tsunade's daughter.

2.) It takes place when Naruto is on a mission to bring back Tsunade

3.) Just the main characters of Naruto fall for Usagi. Like Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara.

Enjoy the story and leave me some reviews, will ya? (wink) See you at the bottom of the page!

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODES 80 AND UP IN THE ANIME.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

o-0 Flash Backs 0-o

_Flash Backs during a Scene_

**Kiyoshi Tsukino **

**Chapter 1**

_Retrieval Mission_

o0o

"Oi! Usagi! Wake up!" a blond yelled furiously. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled into two low pigtails on her back. A purple diamond shape was on her forehead and she wore a green robe over her grey one and wore a pair of navy blue capris that reached her mid-calf.

"Just a few more minuets Okaasan." came the muffled reply. Tsunade grabbed the sleeping figure and tossed her out of the cozy bed. "WAKE UP!" She roared.

A sigh came from the pile on the floor. "Fine, fine." Usagi yawned, rubbing her pale blue eyes, which some mistook as silver.

"You better be out in fifteen minutes." Tsunade said, hands on her hips and walked out.

"It's so early!" Usagi stretched before yawning again. She quickly took a shower before pulling her long wet ankle-length hair in to a pair of buns on either side of her head. A pair of white ruffled-end cloths covered the buns and had gold ribbons tied around it so that its streamers fell to her lower back. She slid into her black high-collared, no-sleeved chinese dress that was skin-tight and had silver dragons designing it. Pulling up her black biker-shorts that went to her upper-thighs, the slits that went to her hips allowed easy movement for her. She wore a pair of heels, much like her mother, that were only 2-inches high and strapped around her ankles.

Attaching both of her black pouches to the back of her waist, she also attached her shuriken holster to her thigh. Pulling on her black leather, combat gloves, she put on her silver tear-drop earrings and silver bracelet that had a eight-pointed star with it's ends turning into multiple colors and a gold upturned crescent-moon in the center.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Usagi chirped.

"It's about time brat." Tsunade glared, her foot tapped the wood floor impatiently. Shizune smiled kindly, her ebony hair went to her neck and she wore a purple robe, carrying a pig.

"Where are we heading now?" Usagi inquired.

"We're going to try out the new gambling house that just opened up." Tsunade answered and quickly checked out.

o0 Konoha 0o

"Eh? Nande? Nande? Why do I have to go on a research trip with you, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. His sun-kissed blond hair was spiked up and ruffled. A blue hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead. Ocean blue eyes gazed up questioningly at the Sannin next to him. His hands shoved into the pockets of his orange pants. A black t-shirt was concealed underneath his orange jacket.

"No, this isn't just a normal research trip." Jiraiya winked, only one of his coal black eyes could be seen. His untamed silver hair was long and spiked. "There's a woman I want to ask some questions, so I have to find her."

"I have no time to waste on your perverted stuff!" Naruto said, his high-collared orange jacket, which had a red swirl on the back, covered most of his neck. "I have to train!"

"Train?" Jiraiya repeated.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, leaning back just a bit, "I'm going to have Kakashi-sensei teach me a lot. Like the Chidori." Naruto looked off to the side, 'Really... Kakashi-sensei's been playing favorites lately.'

Jiraiya grinned, "Well, um... I believe you can't master that move." Naruto looked the other way, Jiraiya leaned in to get closer to Naruto, "More importantly, the woman I was talking about is really hot. You want to see her, right?"

"Not at all." Naruto declined. "I'm not a kid who can be easily convinced by a perverted hermit like you. Anyway... No!"

Jiraiya straightened, "Then I have no other choice... What a shame I know a technique that's more powerful than Chidori." Naruto's ears perked up at this comment, "I guess I'll take Sasuke with me." Faster than he could blink, Naruto was infront of him, "I changed my mind! I'll go!" He ran off, but not before shouting, "I'll go pack my stuff! Ero-sennin, stay there!"

Jiraiya released the breath he was holding in, "Geez... He's such a cute kid." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

o0 Naruto's House 0o

Naruto began to pack up all sorts or Ramen into his backpack, continuously repeating, "New technique. New technique." Naruto grinned while chuckling. "Sakura-chan is going to fall in love with me now, probably. I'm going to surprise both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, too."

o0 Gates of Konoha 0o

Naruto adjusted his zori and forehead protector, "Yosh!" He got up, but his legs buckled under the weight of what he was carrying. "Let's go!" He declared, a large backpack, about the height of Naruto and triple the width of him.

"I can see you got over excited." Jiraiya commented in amusement. "We're not going to confine ourselves to a mountain to a train." Naruto continued to try to drag his back pack, his teeth clamped down together.

o0o

"Oi! Okaasan!" Usagi grabbed Tsunade's attention temporarily from her gambling, "I'm going to go train in the forest."

Tsunade nodded, "Make sure you meet me in the hotel." Usagi nodded before walking out of the gambling house.

o0 Konoha 0o

"Sakura, come here!"

"Ok!" Sakura dropped that rag that she was using to clean a sign before.

"Take these ohagi to Ino-chan's house."

"Ino's house?" Sakura walked through the door, "This?"

"Yeah. Don't stay too long and bother them though. Everyone's busy with repairs."

"I know, I'll be off!"

As Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, an idea came up in her head, "I know! I'll take some to Sasuke-kun later. I hope he likes sweets. Maybe Naruto too, though it seems like he would eat anything.

o-0 Flash Back 0-o

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Teach me Chidori!" Naruto had a bandage taped to his cheek, over his whisker marks.

"Teach you, you say?" Kakashi repeated, "It's not that easy, you know."

"What? It's fine, okay? Teach me!" Naruto begged.

Sakura and Sasuke stood a few meters away from the two. Sakura turned so that she faced Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, thank you. From that time you saved me from the Sand, you know?"

"Iie."

"Hm?"

Sasuke continued to watch Kakashi and Naruto, "Well, for starters, gather your chakra to the palm of your hand." Kakashi instructed.

"Hah! Alright!"

"The one who saved you... That was Naruto." Sasuke continued. Sakura glanced at the blond, "Matta, matta, dear Sasuke-kun! You're being modest. Naruto has indeed become stronger, but to that Sand guy-"

"It's true." Sasuke cut in, "That guy risked his life fighting to save you. He showed you his true strength that day, for the very first time." He admitted.

"Naruto was-" Sakura trailed. "I..." Naruto was crouched down low to the ground, holding his hand in hopes of getting the Chidori. He whipped his hand up and yelled out, "Chidori!"

Sakura smiled, her eyes casted downwards.

o-0 End Flash Back 0-o

"Yes! I'll take some to Naruto too!" Sakura decided.

o0o

Sasuke ran pass all of the trees, after checking Naruto's apartment and asking Sakura where Naruto was, he went to Ichiraku. He was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't occupying a stool there, slurping up his noddles.

'If it's Shikuba Village, it's not far from here.' Sasuke sped up.

o0o

Naruto sat on the bed, his hands clasped together, forming the tiger hand seal. "It's always like this when I'm with Ero-sennin!" Naruto grumbled.

o0o

Sasuke skidded to a halt at the top of a pair of stairs, staring down at the crowded city for any signs of the his loud-mouthed teammate. "Just a little further." Sasuke ran down after seeing no signs of the blond.

"I guess I have to look inside one store at a time." Sasuke told himself.

o0o

"Does he really intend to guide me on my training?" Two clones of himself sat at either side of him, each in a similar position as the original Naruto.

o0o

Usagi walked into the hotel that her mother and Shizune were staying in, twisting open her key, she walked in to find no one. "Guess they aren't back yet." She glanced up at clock in the hotel room. "No wonder, it's too early for Okaasan to be back."

Sighing, Usagi decided to meditate on top of the bed.

o0o

Sasuke darted from store to store at an inhuman speed. "Is there a boy about my height with blond hair and a large white-haired guy staying here?"

The woman behind the counter looked at him oddly, "This hotel is for woman only."

"I'm looking for somebody! Is there a boy about my height with blond hair and a large white-haired guy staying here?"

"This is a senior citizens hotel." The man interrupted. Sasuke ran out to search another hotel.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the counter, "Is there a boy about my height with blond hair and a large white-haired guy staying here?"

"White hair?" the man repeated.

"Are they here!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hm... I wonder if I saw them when I changed shifts." The man wondered. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Oh! A blond boy and a white haired geezer." The man said finally.

"Are they here?" Sasuke asked again. "What room?"

"The... Last room on the second floor... Room number 1." Sasuke ran through the hall ways and ran up the stairs. Making it to the last room, he knocked.

o0o

Naruto looked up upon hearing some one knock on the room door, willing for his clones to disappear, he rose from his spot.

"He already got dumped and decided to come back?" Naruto wondered, slipping on his zori. The impatient knocking was heard again. "Alright!" He unlocked the door.

o0o

Sasuke glanced at the turning handle, hope rising within him.

o0o

"Yeah, yeah, I'm unlocking it."

o0o

As soon as the door opened the slightest bit, Sasuke pushed it open, "Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Wrong..." He whispered, the boy infront of him was indeed a blond... But didn't have the cerulean orbs his teammate had and the white-haired geezer behind him definitely wasn't a Sannin.

o0o

Naruto looked up at the man that towered over him. He wore a black trench coat that had red clouds and a red interior. A thick line running across the Leaf symbol on his forehead protector. When Naruto looked into the man's eyes, his eyes widened. The eyes the man held were red with three black colons surrounding his black iris. The eyes he held were the famous Sharingan that both Sasuke and Kakashi had.

'Sasuke...?' Naruto thought. The man held a strange resemblance to Sasuke. 'Iie... Who is he? The same Sharingan as Sasuke.'

"To think that this little boy has the Kyuubi within him." said a voice behind the Sasuke-look-alike. A man that looked like a shark stepped beside the man. 'How does he know about the Kyuubi?'

"Naruto-kun... You're coming with us." Sasuke's-look-alike stated.

o0o

Sasuke ran out of the hotel before dashing down the streets again. 'That guy is nearby.' An image of his brother flashed through his mind, 'That guy.' Sasuke panted, his Sharingan activated and ran into a nearby hotel.

o0o

"Let's go outside." The man offered, his red eyes looking down into Naruto's own cerulean ones. 'These guys aren't just chumps.' Naruto stepped out of the room cautiously.

"Hm..." said the Shark-man. "Itachi-san, it'd be annoying if he moved around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." He suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, 'What did he say?' Itachi was silent, and the Shark-man took baby steps forward, "Then I shall."

"It's been a while." Itachi said suddenly. The shark-man and Naruto looked at Itachi in confusion. "Sasuke." Naruto looked behind Itachi, and indeed, Sasuke was behind Itachi and the Shark-man.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Sasuke muttered, loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Uchiha... Itachi?" Naruto breathed. 'An Uchiha like Sasuke.'

"Oh... The Sharingan... And he's very similar to you." The shark-man commented, "Who is he?"

"My little brother." Itachi answered, his back facing Sasuke.

"I heard the whole Uchiha clan was killed... by you." the Shark-man smirked.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke said again, "Anta o korosu (I'm going to kill you)!" Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

_And to kill a certain man..._

_That man... I didn't want to die... until I killed my brother... _

'This is the guy that Sasuke wants to kill?' Naruto asked himself. Itachi turned to face Sasuke. Both closed their eyes, before snapping them open to reveal the Sharingan.

"Like you said... I hated you, detested you. And just to kill you I've..." Sasuke's hand chirped like a thousand birds as he prepared the Chidori, "I've survived!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Itachi's eyes narrowed, 'Chidori?'

"Anta o korosu!" And with a roar, Sasuke charged towards Itachi. Because of the narrow hallway, the Chidori ran across the wall, leaving a trail. "SHI NE!" A large rumble shook the hotel and a Itachi was able to easily grab Sasuke's wrist and slam the attack in to a nearby wall. The chirping slowly began to stop and Sasuke glared at Itachi with hatred.

Naruto watched in shock, 'W-what happened? Sasuke's attack was easily avoided.' Naruto watched as Sasuke winced in pain when Itachi began to squeeze his wrist. 'Not good! I have to do something!' Naruto gathered chakra and the red strings of chakra began to swirl around him.

"His chakra is filling up the space." Itachi's companion observed. 'I see this is the Nine-Tails' Chakra.'

"Why you!" Sasuke began.

"You're a bother." And Itachi promptly broke Sasuke's wrist, causing him to cry out in pain.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled again. "Damn it!" He bit his thumb, "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu--"

"You're slow." the man remarked and lifted his bandaged sword and with one swipe, the chakra Naruto was gathering disappeared.

"Are?" Naruto lifted his eyelids and was shocked to see the chakra he was gathering was gone. 'I don't feel the Chakra.' Cursing, Naruto tried once more, but his efforts gone to waste. 'Nande!'

"My Samehada can shave and devour Chakra." He smirked, "It would be annoying if he used his petty techniques. Perhaps we should cut off his arms before doing it to his legs." Naruto tried with all of his might to summon his chakra, but failed. 'Why isn't it coming out?'

"Futile." He raised his sword and Itachi watched, Sasuke laying on the floor. As he lowered his sword, a poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto.

"Nani!" His sword stopped by a transparent silver barrier created by a girl.

o0o

Usagi lifted an eye. 'What's that noise?'

'It sounds like birds... Birds chirping, more than one that's for sure.'

Usagi rose from the bed, and made her way to the door and suddenly the chirping stopped but she felt a large rumble, heard a scream, and thump. 'What the hell?' She looked through the peep hole and her eye widened when it saw a shark-man ready to slice a boy her age in half, with a man standing silently to the side with a boy laying on the wooden floor, his wrist broken. When she saw Kisame lower his sword, she quickly poofed in front of the boy, placing a shield between the two.

o0o

"Oho, brave aren't we?" Kisame laughed and did not move his sword. "Who are you?" Naruto inquired looking over at Usagi. "I'm surprised to see the daughter of the legendary Tsunade-hime here."

'Tsunade-hime? That's the name of the lady in Ero-sennin's picture! She has a daughter?' Naruto glanced at Usagi. Usagi quickly retracted her shield and kicked Kisame's sword away from herself. "Fire Soul!" The fire attack was countered with a water attack, and Usagi stood in front of Naruto.

"Don't interfere!" Sasuke ordered and Usagi froze. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, swaying slightly, "This is my battle, and I will kill him."

"I have no interest in you." Itachi stated and Sasuke clenched his fist before launching it at Itachi, "Cut the bull shit!" Before Sasuke could lay his fist on Itachi, he kicked Sasuke in to a wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Dammit!" Naruto began to run to help his fellow companion in battle, but was stopped, Usagi grabbing the back of his jumper.

"Naruto! Didn't I tell you not to interfere?" Sasuke leaned against the wall, "Just as you said... I've... I've lived just for this day. Just for this day!" Sasuke activated his sharingan and charged once more at Itachi. Itachi caught his fist and kneed him in the jaw before Sasuke was sent back to the end of the hall.

Sasuke's head was bowed as his back leaned against the wall, "Not yet..." He muttered.

"Too early... The difference is too clear." Itachi mumbled.

"This is..." Sasuke began, "My fight..."

"It's fine." Itachi said. Usagi stepped forward, ready to stop Itachi from killing the boy, but Samehada blocked her way.

"I'm sure you heard him. This is their fight. Let's not have any treachery." Kisame said. Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke, "Bring it!"Sasuke demanded, blood trailing down the corner of his lips. Itachi knocked Sasuke back to the ground as he rose. 'Nande?' Sasuke asked as Itachi beat him. 'Even now the gap hasn't closed a bit. What is he?'

"No mercy, eh?" Kisame commented. Sasuke was dropped to the ground, 'Up to now... I... What've I been doing? What in the... I...' Itachi slammed Sasuke in to the wall, bringing him up to eyelevel. "You're weak." He said. "Why are you weak?" Itachi leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Because it wasn't enough... You're hatred..." Itachi closed his eyes and slowly opened them, revealing blood red eyes and Sasuke suddenly found himself in a white and black world.

* * *

What was going on? Usagi looked worriedly at Sasuke. 'What should I do? Knocking them out is out of the question...' Usagi glared at Kisame's turned back, and without a thought leapt at him. Creating a few handseals, she yelled out, "Tiara Action!" A light glowed in her clenched fist and she threw it at the shark-man without hesitation. Kisame raised his sword to absorb it, Kisame spun around to slash at Usagi with his sword, making a long cut across her torso, revealing the tight black top that only covered her breasts and a fish-net shirt underneath. Blood stained her top crimson and Usagi ignored the pain she felt. Running forward, she tried to sweep him off his feet but he instead jumped over it. She punched him in the torso sending him back a few feet. 

"So you have obtained your mother's monstrous strength." He chuckled. Naruto quickly created a few clones and each of them leapt at Kisame. Usagi panted, the blood was dripping down to hit the ground and suddenly, before Kisame could react a hard punch hit him, knocking him in to the wall by Itachi, leaving a deep imprint in the wall.

"What the hell's going on!" Kisame and Itachi both leapt through the hole in the wall before Tsunade could stop them.

"Kaasan!" Usagi cried in relief.

"Shizune grab everything we need we're leaving." Tsunade walked over towards her, and checked her body. Her hands glowed green and before Naruto knew it, her wound was no longer there. The only evidence that it was there was the crimson stains on her clothing.

Once Shizune was done sealing things in to scrolls, they were about to leave but Naruto's cry stopped them. "Matte! Chotto matte! Ero-sennin's been looking for you!"

"Ero-sennin?" Usagi repeated in confusion.

Tsunade had her eyes narrowed, and she quickly turned her back before leaping out through the wall, followed by Usagi and Shizune.

* * *

o-0 Owari 0-o

Hey guys! Did you all enjoy it? I hope you all did! Review if you want another update! Also here are the pairings you can vote for.

o-0 Voting Booth 0-o

Usagi x Gaara -

Usagi x Naruto -

Usagi x Sasuke -

Other Pairings will be Posted up here later on.

o-0 Ages 0-o

Sand Siblings: 12/13/15

Rookie 9: 12

Team Gai: 13

Usagi: 12


	2. Densetsu no Kamo!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

o-0 Flash Backs 0-o

_Flash Backs during a Scene

* * *

_

**Kiyoshi Tsukino**

**Chapter 2**

_Densetsu no Kamo!

* * *

_

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as a poof of smoke appeared before him. Jiraiya set the woman in his arms down to let her rest against the wall.

"Nani?"

"I saw that old lady! That guy... What was his name? Achi? Tachi? Imachi? Ah! Itachi! Itachi came and was trying to capture me or something, then that old lady's daughter came and saved me and Sasuke. Then the old lady in the picture came and beat up the shark guy with Itachi. I said that we were looking for her, but she just ignored me and she left with her daughter and some other lady called Kune!"

"Daughter? Tsunade has never mentioned having a daughter or being pregnant... How old did her daughter look Naruto?"

"Same age as me or younger." Naruto replied.

"It has been a while... It must be Dan's... Naruto, we must leave so we can catch up to them and avoid having to pay for the damages." Jiraiya informed him.

"Matte! What about Sasuke? We can't just leave him here!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who was sitting against a wall, his eyes were open but they seemed empty. As though he wasn't there. Naruto kneeled infront of him worriedly. Jiraiya came up behind Naruto and before he could say anything, a kunai embedded itself in to the wall next to them, catching the attention of the trio. A figure ran up to Jiraiya and called out, "Dynamic--"

"Gai!" Jiraiya shouted, recognizing the tight spandex suit.

"ENTRY!" Gai successfully kicked Jiraiya in the cheek. Gai's triumphant grin faultered when he saw who it was he attacked.

* * *

Jiraiya's left eye twitched, now sporting a red bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose that had a tissue stuffed up the nostril. 

"Ah... Sorry I hit you directly..." Gai rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was in a hurry, and forgot my mirror. I used my forehead protector, but it was hard to see and I thought I saw two grim figures, and my flaming passion took hold of me and I began to..."

"You think you're apologizing by explaining!" Jiraiya's twitched some more.

"I guess I ran my mouth, huh?" Gai chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... that doesn't matter now, quickly take Sasuke to a doctor and get his arm checked." Jiraiya ordered. "His arms and ribs are fractured. On top of that his mind was attacked and he lost consciousness."

'He used that jutsu on this kid too...' Gai thought.

"Ero-sennin... Sasuke will be ok, right?" Naruto asked frantically.

Jiraiya glanced down, "It seems like he's taken quite a lot of damage to his mind." Naruto's jaw tightened, the events replaying in his mind.

"Dammit.. What the hell... Sasuke... What the hell did he do to him, Ero-sennin? Change of plans.. I was scared before.. But now.. Now we have to track down and take those black mantled bastards! They have business with me, right? If that's the case, we'll go first!"

"Hn. Even if you say that, as you are now, you'll just get killed. The levels are too different. In the end you'll only be staying at some distance away from them."

"Then are we just going to run and hide from them forever? And everyday become more and more scared?"

"Shut the hell up for a bit." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto straightened and looked away. "You are weak. Sorry Gai, I planned to consider this kid's feelings, but... As I thought I should have saved him earlier."

"Kakashi was attacked with same jutsu and is now asleep. When will he come back to his senses?" Gai asked.

Naruto interrupted, "Kakashi-sensei was...!" Naruto trailed off in disbelief, his mouth open. A silence fell over them...

Gai then spoke up, "When students are wounded... At that time... I think, from my heart... That if that medical specialist... That person came here..." He trailed off.

Jiraiya looked at Gai from the corner of his eyes, "Because of that, we're going to search for that person now."

Gai immediately looked up, "Eh? 'That person'...? No way!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Yeah, exactly that... Another Sannin like myself the slug user and healer. The one that carries gambler on her back... Tsunade-hime!"

* * *

Usagi glanced worriedly at the money her mother was holding in a red case. After having her outfit slashed up, she had to change. She wore a powder pink skin-tight tube top that stopped short at her stomach, and a white transparent fish-net no-sleeved top underneath. On her arms were the same type of fish-netting, serving as detached sleeves that were like a second-skin to her arms, going from her upperarms to her forearms. She had on a white skirt on that went to her mid-thighs and had a split in the back, front, and sides, allowing easier movement. Powder pink short shorts, were seen underneath her skirt, a makimono pouch on the back of her waist and wore white sandals that looked like the heels both Tsunade and Shizune wore, only the heels were only an inch high. 

"Alright! I won't lose all this money! Let's do this again!" Though her mother vowed not to lose all the money, Usagi, Tonton, and Shizune knew better. Shizune winced when Tsunade opened the red case of money and Usagi sighed.

* * *

"Well then Gai, I'll leave Sasuke to you." Jiraiya said. Gai had Sasuke on his back. 

"Jiraiya-sama." Gai began, "You'll search for Tsunade-sama and surely bring her-"

"We'll definitely going to find her and bring her back!" Naruto interrupted and Jiraiya chuckled before placing a hand on his head.

Gai looked into Naruto's determined eyes, "Naruto-kun, I like kids like you who have guts. I'll give you this. Lee became stronger with this." He began to search for something inside his vest.

"Really? What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Gai gave him a nice guy pose before he finally pulled out... A green spandex suit... "THIS!" Jiraiya cringed at the sight of it but Naruto seemed to believe it and was looking at his gift with wide eyes.

"It excels in air flow and wetness properties, and freedom of movement has been investigated and formed into these beautiful lines! If you wear it when you train, you'll understand the difference immediately!" Gai said proudly, waving the suit. He winked, "It'll become a habit. And then, you'll always want to wear it like Lee! Of course, I'll permit this!" Naruto had a fire in his eyes, as he excitedly took it. They both traded nice guy poses, the sound of teeth sparkling got to Jiraiya's nerves. 'If he tells you to wear that thing, walk around with a mirror, idiot!' Jiraiya thought, eye twitching.

Gai waved ecstatically at Naruto, Sasuke still on his back. Naruto grinned and held up the spandex suit. "I wonder if it suits me."

Jiraiya glanced down at him, "Hey cut it out! Look at that infront of you. It's just primitive, that is." Gai turned back and gave another nice guy pose as he chuckled.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, and Usagi stood before a large pair of stairs with a sign above it. "Alright, should we do this here?" Tsunade rhetorically asked. When Shizune saw the sign, she immediately flinched. "This is Bachi Odds and Evens, isn't it?" Usagi asked. 

"Mm!" Tsunade then led them up the stairs.

"Do we have to do this?" Usagi groaned.

"You're coming brat! I don't care what you're saying, especially after yesterday!" Tsunade's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Alright, alright." Usagi sighed.

* * *

Alright! That's it for now, I'm sorry for taking so long on updating. I know this one is short, but the next chapter should be longer. Laters! Leave me some reviews and critique! 


End file.
